Life is not a fairy tale
by Daphne Alexia
Summary: Everyone thinks that princess always has a happy life but princess Daphne learned the hard way that isn't that way. Her life is anything but a fairy tale. It is a Alternative Universe. BloomXSky MusaXRiven mostly and Some BrandonXStella. But story mostly about Daphne.
1. Chapter 1 The begining of Life

**Life is not a fairy tale**

 **This is my first story and I do not own the Winx Club.**

 **Daphne life was never easy scene a young age of three. She is going to do anything to get revenge on those that made her surfer at any cost?**

This is in Daphne P.O.V.

Chapter one the beginning and information

When I was born my ancestors that were born with magic they gave my twin brother and me a gift which was light blue tips. We had magic which was very rare in our time to have because only witches where the ones with magic ( which was not real kind of magic like they had but some did have real kind like them but still different) they were the first in a long time. Our parents were very proud to have special twins but my mom was closer to my brother and my father with me.

My brother's name is Danial Alexis Sparks Domino he goes by Sebastian or sometimes Dan. while my name is Daphne Alexia Sparks Domino my brother called me Flame or Dragon Flame. He had blond hair light green with aqua at the back of his hair with dark brown eyes. I have blond hair aqua highlights with light green at the back of our hair with honey color eyes.

We were born on June 13. My was born younger while I was born oldest but I gave up being the heir and my brother was to be the next ruler of Sparks. My brother was a wizard also a fairy which was rare for a boy to have fairy magic he mainly trained his wizard magic and training to be the next king. In the other hand I trained both my power also my nymph power which I am the nymph of emotions which means that with my emotions I control the weather with my emotions my mother made me train to be a proper princess and my dad made train with the guards so that I could defend myself without my magic if anything happened to them and I do not have my guards around with me.


	2. Chapter 2 engagement and twin bond broke

**This is my second chapter and I am not going to be able to say how many chapter because there will be a lot of chapters**

Chapter 2 Meeting the arrange marriage and end of twin friendship

Years have past and today we turn three years old and our parents are throwing us a grand ball for our birthday and today my brother and me are going to spend the whole day together getting ready for the party and I am letting my brother chose our clothes. He chose the color yellow/gold and light blue capes. I put on a light blue dress with wedges on that are also light blue my hair is is a bun and to top it off I had on my birth necklace that is heart shape that is yellow but sometimes blue with little diamonds with gold also golden chain with silver at the end. My brother was wearing blue jeans with light green shirt with light green tennis shoes his hair was spike and he topped it with his fire shape necklace the chain is the same as my chain.

We spend the day in the garden and in the treasury looking, talking, also playing around. We did not get ready for the ball until there was one hour leaved for the ball so we sneaked into my room scene we where going to get ready there for the ball I made our clothes that I made appeared on us my brother had a tux that was black with a yellow/gold shirt with black shoes his necklace and spike hair also a mask I was wearing a yellow/gold dress with white high heels my necklace on blue earrings also my dragon bracelet with small pigtails with hair down also mask on ( Daphne's hair style and mask when she got her human body back in season 5 episode 26).

The announcer first announced my parents Queen Marion and King Oritel of Sparks/Domino. Then he announced Prince Danial and Princess Daphne of Sparks the birthday people then everyone was very confuse because we had on capes with little hair out but the other twins highlights was the hair showing. My mother did not know about our hair so she though that we were the other sibling while my dad was watching laughing his head of because he could tell the difference between us because I was wearing heels. My dad said let the ball begin my parents started dancing together and the they announced the rest of the royal families that had not arrive yet that they were here.

Then all of a sudden my mother had the microphone and was say that Prince Danial is going to get married to Princess Diaspro when they are older. After that my dad had the microphone and said that Princess Daphne is going to get married to Prince Thoren. We then started to properly introduce ourselves my brother told me telepathically to introduce both of us I said "My name is Daphne Alexia Sparks Domino and my brother's name is Danial Alexis Sparks Domino". Then boy said his name is Thoren Eraklyon after that the girl said her name was Diaspro Amber Ruby Isis. We were around the same age except for Diaspro she was six months of age younger than the rest of us.

Then a crash was heard and a man appeared he said that his name was Valtor and he is a dark wizard that came for the Dragon Flame. My brother said that he would never get the power and then started to attack with his power he told me to transform into my charmix form ( it is a light blue dress with light green that was above my knees my hair was in a bun also a flame clip white flat shoes). I started to concentrate my magic to us my will power to control him but he started to to attack my brother with advance wizard training that only I had us a little scene I trained more than my brother so I knew how to over power it. I telepathically told my brother that we had to us our fairy magic to defeat or at least weaken him but then he had my brother weak. I told Valtor that I would take my brother's place if my brother was release from his grasp. He said that he want the Dragon Flame and the Kingdom of Sparks but I said no and that I was not the next the in line for the kingdom of Sparks. Then he said he would destroy my brother but I then blocked the hit with dragon energy but still got hit the I earned my Enchantix (I had a short skirt with a short shirt that had one side way strap that showed my flat stomach that is fare color skin my hair was in a ponytail that had a dragon headband yellow with blue Enchantix shoes also had on blue sparkly gloves).

When my brother saw me he was shocked and very happy for me but that did not last long because Valtor used the distraction to attack my brother before I could warn him of the attack before it was to late to stop the attack. My brother fated and I caught him before he fell to the ground. I the said Light dragon energy and Dark dragon (at the same time) then released it towards Valtor out of rage my hair was fire red color my eyes also had red added to them. After the attack Valtor disappeared without a trace.

I saw that my brother was waking up I ran over to him to see if was alright after the attack. He was very weak because I could feel his magic. Danial started by saying," This is the end of my life Dragon Flame please promise me that you will never forget that I am always with you even if you can not see and never give up hope on yourself even when everyone is bring you down because you are the only one like you by big sis sorry I have to leave". I tried to bring him back but it was to late and then my mom said that I kill my brother because if it wasn't for me he would be alive. After the ball was over my mother told me to go and get my suit case ready because I was to go to study at a school for girls.

 **That is all for my second chapter I will update very soon.**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino**


	3. Chapter 3 New friendship and new enemies

**One of my friends really likes my story so thanks Aisha/Tiffiny.**

 **Chapter 3 New friendship and new enemies**

 _ **Last time on Life is not a fairy tale**_

 _ **I told Valtor that I would take my brother's place if my brother was release from his grasp. He said that he want the Dragon Flame and the Kingdom of Sparks but I said no and that I was not the next the in line for the kingdom of Sparks. Then he said he would destroy my brother but I then blocked the hit with dragon energy but still got hit the I earned my Enchantix (I had a short skirt with a short shirt that had one side way strap that showed my flat stomach that is fare color skin my hair was in a ponytail that had a dragon headband yellow with blue Enchantix shoes also had on blue sparkly gloves).**_

 _ **When my brother saw me he was shocked and very happy for me but that did not last long because Valtor used the distraction to attack my brother before I could warn him of the attack before it was to late to stop the attack. My brother fated and I caught him before he fell to the ground. I the said Light dragon energy and Dark dragon (at the same time) then released it towards Valtor out of rage my hair was fire red color my eyes also had red added to them. After the attack Valtor disappeared without a trace.**_

 _ **I saw that my brother was waking up I ran over to him to see if was alright after the attack. He was very weak because I could feel his magic. Danial started by saying," This is the end of my life Dragon Flame please promise me that you will never forget that I am always with you even if you can not see and never give up hope on yourself even when everyone is bring you down because you are the only one like you by big sis sorry I have to leave". I tried to bring him back but it was to late and then my mom said that I kill my brother because if it wasn't for me he would be alive. After the ball was over my mother told me to go and get my suit case ready because I was to go to study at a school for girls.** _

Dream

I was in my Enchantix dress then I saw my brother he said," Daphne Alexia I want you to have my necklace I need to tell you who has the Dragon Flame but that would put you in danger if people knew who was the keeper. I also want you to know that you have my magic now and now you will be the next ruler plus you where supposed to be heir to the throne instead of me Dragon Flame. I am sorry that I did not live to go to the school for boys that was really close to the school mother is sending you to earlier than she was before today. Bye for now Dragon Flame I will miss you". Danial Alexis wait I think I know why you call me Dragon Flame but it was to late he was gone.

 **When she woke up**

I woke up to check if that was all a bad dream about yesterday but when I saw the suit cases and his necklace on my neck by my necklace I started to cry which cause it to be raining because of my nymph powers I had. So I took a shower and then changed into a black short dress with a white jacket black wedges. My hair was in a side braid with a black flower bow with a silver diamond in the middle. I went to eat and saw my parents waiting for me. My mom said," We will be leaving after our menu so please hurry up so we can load my things. We placed my things in the ship and we started for the school. When we landed at a pink castle school with blue roof. My father told me he had a give for me he should me two wind rider one was light blue with aqua and the other on was light green with dark green they both have a red dragon on each side also in the front the word Sparks also our initials right above the word in yellow. My dad said that the light blue one with aqua was the one that was for me and the other one was for my brother.

Ms. Faragonda the headmistress of Alfea was waiting for us to arrive so that she was could show me where my dorm was and what my class schedule she also showed me where my class where at. My dad told me he would help carry my things but I said transport and everything was going to go to my room. My dad was very sad that his little girl was going to study faraway from home and that he was not going to see me every single day. I told him to come and visit me anytime that he want.

After they leaved we said that I was not the only one that was new to Alfea there where two more new girl that were close to my age only a little smaller than my age. Then she said that they where on there way to my dorm to keep each other company for today because tomorrow we start school. Then in the door way appeared my best friend Politia and Diaspro the girl I meet yesterday. Politia asked me where my brother was. I forgot that she was not at the ball yesterday then I took a deep breath. I told her that I meet Diaspro yesterday because she was the girl that had a arrange marriage with my brother and that he was killed by a attack that was shoot by a dark wizard named Valtor. Then Politia started screaming and said that I should stay with my new friend also our friendship was over also that we where now enemies for life.

I told Diaspro that Politia liked Danial a lot that is why she acted so rude. She said that she want to be friends. She told me that we could have a sleep over when ever I fill like it and have finish decorating my dorm. I told her we could have it today also we could chose our clothes for the first day. She leaved to get ready so I got my room decorated then I when to speak to the headmistress about my warrior training. She told me that the headmaster of Red Fountain could let me train with him also his right hand man that was very good and want to know how advance I was. During my free period I could go on my wind rider with a matching helmet to ride to Red Fountain to train when everyone was studying. She told me to go right now to test my level of battling they where waiting for me.

On my way there I was thinking about everything that has happened. I wished that I could talk to someone but mostly no one could understand how I felt. After I got there I just transported myself in front of the headmaster office door I knocked and they said hello princess Daphne. I came because you want to know my level of training. They took me to a training room where a dummy was it was at newbie level I shoot a arrow then it was destroyed. They asked me who I trained with and I told them with the royal guards. They said that I was very advance compared with other people at the school. I was leaving and l thanked them for their time.

After my ride back I told the headmistress I was back from Red Fountain safe and sound. My room was paint light blue on one wall my name was on it and on the opposite wall my brother name was on it written in light yellow. I had a my room decorated with a white desk and matching bed that was king size with light green sheet with my brother's name and my name on it. My clothes where in wardrobe and my new walk in closet the door was aqua with dragons on it. On my dorm door it had my name on it with dragon and flames.

When Diaspro got to my dorm she almost faint because my room was done in no time. She want to know how my brother was and after that we started having fun. We even got permission to eat pizza and have sleep over to know each other better. When it was late we went to bed but before we set a alarm to wake up early to pick out an outfit.

 **In my Dream**

 **I was in my Enchantix form then Valtor appeared he said that he would get Sparks at any cost. I said that I would get revenge at any cost even if I had to destroy myself trying to do that then I said dragon energy full power then dragon started to surround me in fire then I was waking up because someone was screaming.**

I wake up to see Diaspro and Ms. Faragonda they where very shocked but they where much better than when I woke up. They told me to go back to sleep because it was very late.

 **That is all for my third chapter. I have been updating very soon because I am out of school. I will update very soon please review. Bye**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino**


	4. Chapter 4 Life at Alfea and Prince?

**Chapter 4 Life at Alfea and getting to know Prince ?**

I woke up before the alarm went up so I went to take a shower after that I changed into my training outfit( a light blue shirt and light green shorts with dragons on them my hair in a messy bun with my Athletic shoes) I opened the secret door to the gym and then trained for a hour then transported back to my room to find Diaspro just waking up. She asked me where I was and then said training. She toke me to her dorm room to chose her clothes for today. She chose to wear a cream color dress with red flowers everywhere that went below her knees she had a white sweater her hair was in a ponytail she also add a rub gem clip red flats as shoes. I finally chose to wear a light purple dress with a black jacket white wedges side ponytail with a light purple flower headband.

When we entered the cafeteria everyone was staring at us then a girl with white hair ( skinny jeans with a tight shirt) everyone was looking at us. She said that she was Icy the most popular girl in school everyone else said that she was not anymore that I was. It was because I had fair color skin am very skinny I don't dress like Icy but you can still tell that I am very slim. She said ice storm then I said dragon shield which cause it to not hit me the only people that had magic are witches.

I then said she is a witch with ice power I know that because the witches mostly us it for bad but some for good. Then I said reverse so they forget that I have powers including Icy. Everyone forgot and then they still mad her drop down in popular which made me and Diaspro the most popular girls. We where not even trying to become popular.

We only had class with royals mostly because my mother chose all my class except my class in Red Fountain which my brother chose. I first had proper manners class, then magic training, next was break which means two times of class at Red Fountain, lunch, finally how to dress. My first class was very good because I was pushed to the limit by my mother every single day of my life. Then I had magic training by myself except for Diaspro because she was watching me the who time cause she said she had a little magic which is water and gems. That class I mostly spend talking and training my wizard magic. Afterwards I rode my wind rider to Red Fountain then I spend two hours training are and trying to imagine destroying Valtor for taking away my younger brother. After training I rode back to Alfea and went to my last class for today which was a class to pair clothes together it was like fashion class also not many people got into this class.

The headmistress asked me to tell her about my dream. Then explain that Valtor was telling me that he would get Sparks and the Dragon Flame at any cost while I was in my Enchantix transformation. She then asked me what the Dragon Flame was I told her that is a Dragon powers that is one of the most powerful powers. I explained that my brother was killed because Valtor did it because I did give it to him she said that she was sorry.

That is how my days where at Alfea I only saw my father once a month mostly because of my mother Marion did not let him. I trained really hard to stay detracted from my revenge on Valtor the dark wizard that toke my brother away. Prince Thoren started school at Red Fountain. When my mother came with my father after he arrived because she wanted us both to have training at Red Fountain I said no cause I liked being by myself. She then said it was all arranged and his family was coming over today so I had to go with them. I then said okay if Diaspro was aloud to come to my mother said that her parents had already agree to let her accompany me. We got on the ship after the headmistress agreed to let us go.

When we got to sparks I went straight to my room with Diaspro she said it was very pretty. I asked her what she wanted to wear she said a red dress but not the length of it. I said a dress to the floor with cream heels and cream flowers on the dress with her hair out also a red flower with cream. I had on a light blue dress with light green hearts my hair was out with a little braid across my head I had on a crown with the Dragon of Dragon Flame on it also it was made of gold except for the Dragon I was wearing light green wedges.

When we got to the table I saw Prince Thoren with his parents my mother seamed pleased with our outfits. I sat by my father who was at the head of the table and Diaspro while my mother sat across Thoren's mother who was next to her husband who was next to Thoren. He was across me and staring at me then I said telepathically why are you staring Prince. He then said I don't know. I was talking to Diaspro until dinner started.

We ate salad then ate smash potatoes with turkey and brown gravy with wine/water. When we finished Thoren's parents asked what I use? I said that I am a fairy/wizard who can use both. They said that Thoren also has magic but he does not really know how to use them. My mother said I could help him train they agreed and said it was very late so they should leave.

My mother said that he could stay and drop him off at Red Fountain tomorrow because Diaspro and me had to go back tomorrow. They agreed and told him to behave. My mother said that Diaspro can stay in the room by me that is the guest room and Thoren can stay in the one across me. Diaspro said she will stay in my room. I went to take a shower afterwards I changed into a light blue nightgown I dried my hair and made it into a side ponytail. Then someone knocked at my door I said come in and it was Thoren I was shocked he asked if I could change his clothes I changed his clothes into sweat pants and a t-shirt he said thanks and good night I said good night too.

Diaspro asked who it was I said Thoren then what he wanted. She said good night then she fell asleep on the bed I made with my magic so that she could sleep comfy. I fell asleep a while afterwards.

 **In the Dream**

 **I was in my Enchantix then I saw lots of Dragons they said I was the Dragon Princess and my brother knew it. Then I saw Valtor hurting them I said stop then I said Dragon energy which made him disappear. Then a man appeared he said that he is Lord Darkar. Then he said I can finally have the most powerful Princess powers. I said in your dreams then I felt pain and started to scream.**

I woke up to see Diaspro, my parents, and Thoren in my room shocked then I saw I was in my Enchantix. I asked why was everyone in my room they said because I was screaming very loud. Then I said I had a nightmare of someone trying to take my powers .I said it is cause I am the Princess of Dragons and it is a very powerful power. The leaved after I was better we fill asleep right away.

The next morning I was wearing blue jeans shorts above my knees, a light green tank top shirt, light blue jacket, and aqua wedges with my hair in a pony tail also a headband with a Dragon on it. Diaspro was also in blue jean shorts above her knees, a red also cream shirt, and cream flats her hair was in a side braid. We saw that we would eat pancakes with syrup.

Afterwards we leaved for Alfea I told them I could take him back to Red Fountain on my wind rider because they where short in time. They were okay with it so we first told the headmistress where I was going. I was going very fast but Thoren was asking me about my life I said that I would rather not. he said it was fin with him. When we got there I said bye and leaved fast to get to classes.

Over time Thoren became my friend and class was still the same. He went to Alfea to learn to use his powers also we had training in the same period cause the time he goes to Alfea.

 **I forgot to say how Diaspro and Thoren look so here it is. Diaspro has blond hair but darker than Daphne with silver highlights and Ruby red eyes. Thoren has dark brown hair with dark green highlights and green eyes.**


	5. Chapter 5 Red light greengreen and pink

**Chapter 5 Red, Light green + dark green, and Pink**

On December 10 my parents send for me to go back home to Sparks ( Daphne is almost 4 half). When she gets home her father said that her mother just had triplets a few minutes ago. I was very happy I even wanted to chose their names my father said it was okay with him cause they had no idea. I saw a baby girl with red hair, pink highlights, sky blue eyes, then I saw two boys one had magenta color hair with red highlights also violet eyes, and the last boy had dark brown hair like my father King Oritel he also had dark brown eyes with both light green with normal green highlights. I knew the girl should be called Bloom, the violet eye boy Riven, and the last boy should be Brandon he has brown eyes.

I did not have to to leave to Alfea again cause my father made my mother let me stay. I was very close to the boys the shared a room next to my room Bloom had a room by my parents room also my mother put her to train to be a proper princess. She would have to marry Prince Sky who had blond hair, blue highlights, and blue eyes. Riven would have to marry princess Musa who has midnight blue eyes and hair with purple highlights. Brandon would have to marry princess Stella who had dark blond hair with orange highlights. Lots of other royals where also born.

On their second birthday the boys where separated from us that day Riven was not take from Sparks instead he grew up with me cause I begged my dad to let him stay as a guard in training and he ca go to Red Fountain someday. In the other hand Brandon grew up in the palace of Eraklion as the squire of the prince Sky. Bloom never knew about her brothers cause a witch erased our memories of them from everyone.

 **This is a short chapter cause the next will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Alfea Red Fountain

**Chapter 6 Alfea Red Fountain**

Today the triplets are four years old and they are going to start school with the rest of our group. I am the head of us I am very happy to go to Alfea and Red Fountain. We were all finished packing for tomorrow. We where going to start school all together in the two groups which is also one group. I will miss Sparks but I will not have to stand my mother who always is mad at me. I am 8 in a half also am the leader one of the two leaders of the groups. I had on a light green tank top with a light blue shorts.

I had on a light green tank with a light blue jacket with skinny jeans with dark blue wedges with my hair out with two small braids. Riven had on dark blue jeans with a red shirt with red Sperry with his normal hair style. Bloom had a pink dress with flats and her hair down with a pink bow. We ate bacon and pancakes with orange juice. We loaded our suitcases and other things into the ship then we where off.

When we got there I saw that the school looked very different than how it looked last time. When I got out the headmaster and headmistress of my old schools where there right in front of me. They explained that both Red Fountain and Alfea joined schools to make Alfea Red Fountain so both girls also boys go to the same school from now on. We had all the same classes except for our last class which I had with the boys and not the girls. I got the same room as when I first went to this school but now there are rooms by it.

They said that I would share the dorm with Riven, Brandon, Thoren. While Diaspro shared it with Bloom, Flora, Sky, Musa, Stella, Nabu, Aisha, Helia, Tecna, Timmy. Diaspro's group was really a two dorms connected with a door. I had my own room while the boys shared one room. The other shared rooms like this Diaspro with Bloom, Stella with Flora, Musa with Aisha and Tecna, Sky with Nabu, Timmy with Helia. We ate pizza for dinner in my dorm that I shared with the boys. I introduced my group I started with me then pointed to the person I was introducing I said" My name is Daphne I an the oldest Princess of Sparks/Domino, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Riven of Sparks, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Prince Thoren, Brandon of Eraklyon, Prince Timmy, Princess Diaspro of Isis, Prince Nabu of Linphea and his twin sister Princess Flora." Then a girl named Stella started introduced the others while pointing at each person she started with herself," I am Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Aisha of Andros, Princess Musa of Melody/Harmonic Nebula and her twin brother Prince Helia.

Timmy has orange or strawberry blond hair, with light orange highlights, fair skin, hazel eyes and glasses. Tecna has pinkish/light magma color hair, strawberry red highlights, fair skin, green blue eyes. Aisha has dark brown hair, blond highlights, green blue eye. Nabu has purple brown hair highlights included, tan skin, purple eyes. Flora has honey blond, light pink, tan skin, green emerald eyes. Helia has midnight hair, lighter color highlights, fair skin, light midnight eyes. Musa has midnight hair, purple and red highlights, midnight color eyes, fair skin. We ate pizza for in dinner then we started going to our rooms to sleep early cause tomorrow we have classes which might not be so easy for the younger ones that never been here before today.

I had a light green tank top shirt above my belly button with dark green shorts my hair in two low pig tails. Then someone knocked on my door I said that that person could come in it was Riven. He asked if he could sleep in my room cause he wanted to train early in the morning. I said it was okay and made a bed for him to sleep on.

I woke up at five in the morning then changed into purple sweat pants with a aqua color shirt with light green Sperry my hair was in a messy bun and Riven woke up after I did he changed into blue sweat pants with a red shirt with blue Sperry. We trained until six o'clock. Riven went to take a shower in his while I took a shower too I changed into a light blue strapless dress with a light green jacket with white wedges also my hair in side pony tail with a braid around the elastic band with a dragon on the headband. Riven had on a blue jeans with a red shirt that had the crest of Sparks on it with red Sperry with his normal hair style.

At six thirty Thoren and Brandon Thoren had on a green shirt, blue jeans, green Sperry Brandon with a light green also green shirt, blue jeans, light green also green or dark green Sperry. The boys except Riven in my dorm told me to make food to eat then Riven said bad move boys then I made them have aprons and chef hats for them to cook I also called Bloom to make them come to see something funny. Diaspro said that they wished that they never did that I made them cook for everyone for payback also this is only the start. We had a sandwich with milk.

I introduced my group like this. I said this my name is princess Daphne of Sparks, this is my best friend princess Diaspro of Isis, my younger sister princess Bloom of Sparks, Riven of Sparks, prince Sky of Eraklion, his cousin prince Thoren, Brandon of Eraklion, prince Timmy(my cousin), princess Flora of Linphea, and her twin prince Nabu. We all sat by each other with the others of we shared dorms that we just met( which is Aisha, Musa, Helia, Tecna,Stella). The classes where fun but in fighting class every boy except Riven could not believe a girl could fight until I defeated every boy. After class the headmistress told me she needed to give me something she gave me three boxes with my name, Diaspro's, and Politia. She told me that a teen with magic gave it to her she had on a cape the only thing she saw was blond hair and sky blue eyes that went into a portal. I then gave them the give to the right person. That girl gave us purple necklaces that where the size for each ones age. Our necklaces had purple gem on it we where confused that we got them if we where not all friend. I still can not believe what happened years ago to bad it was not different to what happened. If my brother was not killed this might have happen with all of us we could all have been very good friends but the past is the past and we should just keep on living our lives even if it is not perfect.

 **Two years later**

 **D** iaspro is not my friend anymore she leaved to be with the bad kid or the ex popular people which is Darkar, the Trix, Polatia, and know Diaspro. She now has dark orange tips instead of light orange like when we where friends she has even started dating Sky then I called her a Slut cause he is four and a month years younger than her. Also me and Bloom have been kidnap by Darkar because of a unknown reason I only fill darkness around me... **To be continue**

 **I have not updated soon sorry and it is leaved for a cliff hanger I will update very soon. I also wish that people don't say bad comments because I don't like it is very rude to say things like that. Wish that all of the authors going on vacation a save trip and have lots of fun.**


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness

**Chapter 7 Darkness**

I could only fill darkness around me why have my friends not saving my sister and me. Bloom's hair, highlight, and eyes were turning darker by the minute. Then Bloom and me blacked out.

 **Dark Daphne POV**

I woke up to see Dark Bloom she has dark red hair, dark pink highlights, and dark blue eyes with black shorts with a dark tank top with black boots her hair was out. My hair is Diaspro's shade color, dark aqua highlights, with dark honey eyes I was wearing a back top with a dark red dragon on it, a dark blue jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, black wedges, my hair in a pony tail and a black head band with a red heart. I was set free but they kept Dark Bloom them I saw my best friends( I thought Diaspro and Politia where) I want to destroy the Winx and Specialist ( the Winx right now are only Stella, Aisha,Tecna,Flora, Musa the Specialist are Brandon, Riven, Thoren, Helia, Nabu, Sky, and Timmy) except not Musa cause she has no clue.

I see them they try to hug me but I transform into Dark Enchantix( it is the same look like Enchantix only it is black and gray with a little of white). Thoren fainted which made me very happy cause I like the people that let me become me Dark Daphne I hate them except Musa for some reason. The I fell positive energy witch makes me black out.

Daphne POV

I start braking free from my evil side which is all thanks to my strong will power. I then transform into my Believix which is a mini skirt that is light green with light blue it has a dragon on it, the shirt goes above my belly button that has a light blue tank top shirt with shirt with another one on top that is light green strap less shirt that is a little smaller that the last ones, I have on wedge ankle boots that are black ( cause black goes with everything) , my hair was in two low with braids around the elastic band, and finally a dragon as a head band. They said how could you brake free I said because my will power is very strong cause I can take control over your will very fast even Riven is no match to my will power and my heart is very pure for some reason. We should go rescue Bloom cause she was turned into Dark Bloom but she can't brake free so lets go I know where.

Darkar said "Will look what we got her the Winx Club and the Specialist but look Daphne your sister is still under my Spell while you broke it." Will we are different but I know how to free her then I told sky to brake up with Diaspro and that you never liked her. He did a I said but then it hit me that is only half of what is wrong I then say that she is the best sister in the world then she was get back to normal her hair was not the dark shade anymore, her pink highlights where in the middle of dark pink and light pink, her eyes are now sky blue, she was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans shorts to her knees, she was wearing flats, her hair was in a messy bun.

We went back to Alfea but not without blasting Darkar for kidnapping and turning us evil. My mother made a bodyguard watch over Bloom while I trained hard so that never happens again. The Winx(Bloom, Stella,Tecna, Flora,Aisha,Musa, me) are the name of the girls and me I am the leader and Thoren is the leader of the Specialist(Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Thoren). The ones in the group before we came where just Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Flora, Nabu, Timmy(Bloom's and my cousin), Thoren, Daphne(me) after we meet the other we made the groups of seven people Diaspro was never in the group since she only want to be by me her best friend.

We are the most popular but that does not mean we are stuck up like the Trix, Darkar, Politia, and now Diaspro. Even thought we broke the spell I don't think it is the last time the Dark Bloom and Dark Daphne it is only the beginning. Aisha came to me and then told me she knows how it fills to he in the darkness because before we came she was around Darkar cause he really liked her no one else wanted her around. She also thought it was not the end of Dark Bloom and Dark Daphne cause he was not going to give up so easily on the dark ones.

 **That is all for this chapter hope you like it. It is very AU alternate universe.**


	8. Chapter 8 Magical Show

**Chapter 8 Magical Show**

It is been a month scene the Dark versions thing happened it is now may the headmaster and headmistress asked our group(both the girls also boys that are in the Winx and Specialist) we are going to perform using our magic but we are going to disguises ourselves so they don't recognize us also they can guess who it is for fun. I am in charge of the outfits for everyone of us. We will all wear mask that have the symbol of our powers as the design and crowns with matching symbols. The boys with wear suits with each ones signature colors shirt and ties with a black suit. The girls would wear long dresses with our signature colors and either wedges or heels most will wear heels but the rest wedges.

I wake up earlier cause I need to wake both Riven and Brandon to go train in the training room. I was wearing a light green tank top shirt with a gray jacket over it, light blue knee length short, aqua Sperry, and my hair in a pony tale. After waking up the boys the changed into gray sweat pants, red(Riven) orange (Brandon) shirt, and blue Sperry. I transported us to the training room I did archery and battle while the boys just battled against each other before I finished then they both went against me. I won against them then we showered and put our P J on then woke up the others to get ready for the show. We ate pancakes with syrup, scramble eggs, orange juice or milk, and fruits.

These is how the outfits will look like Riven had a red/maroon shirt with a midnight tie cause those are his signature colors, black suit and shoes. Brandon was wearing a light green shirt, dark green tie, black suit and shoes. Sky had a light blue shirt, blue tie, black suit and shoes. Helia light midnight shirt, dark blue but not to dark tie, black suit and shoes. Timmy light orange shirt, orange tie, black suit and shoes. Nabu purple shirt, golden tie, black suit and shoes. Thoren green shirt, yellow tie, black suit and shoes. Bloom, Flora,Tecna had a two sleeve floor length dress with different looks Bloom's dress is pink with blue hearts in the middle going down the shirt with hearts going on the sleeves Flora had a dark pink dress with green vines as the sleeves on the bottom it had leaves going around the dress near the middle a green vine spreed out from left to right Tecna dress is light green with purple triangle on the top part of the dress girls had heels that matched each ones dress. Aisha and Musa had a one strap dress Musa dress is red with purple music notes going around the skirt part of the dress the strap is also decorated the same way as the skirt part the top was just plain red Aisha dress was sea green with blue wave lines all over the dress with wedges that matched. Stella had a yellow dress with the strap that goes around her neck like a necklace the top has moons as the design the shirt part had sun as the design and yellow heels. My dress is a light blue strapless dress the light green transparent the blue part of the dress the skirt part has flames as the design I had wedges that are light blue with light green and flames. The boys had their hair normal will the girl had their hair out Bloom had her hair with curls on the bottom of her hair Musa's hair was wavy with curls at the bottom Aisha's was straightened out with wavy at the bottom Tecna's hair was curled Stella hair was just straight Flora had curls on her ends of her hair my hair had two little braids connected with a mini dragon clip.

We where already gone over the plan for the show I would used my powers to change our clothes to the outfits. We would not say our real names just to keep it secret we do not want them knowing we had powers because they would want to use us for them or get someone to try and take them. We all had necklaces so we had to hide them I always wear golden bracelets I have flame marks on my two shoulders I always wear jackets to hide the mark or put a spell so they can not see them right now I have a spell to hide them. I will start the show with making us appear. I said transport the I us wizard magic to make the appearance. We started to show each person's powers Bloom used fire, Aisha used water, Musa used music, Flora used flowers/plants, Stella used sun plus moon, Tecna used technology, boys mainly used there magic to make there weapons appear to then through them to make a mini explosion with their power sources the powers I used where dragons and my nymph powers which are emotions. They are enjoying the show until we faint since I was the last one I teleported us to my dorm room.

 **In the dream**

 **I was seeing a boy that looked similar to me and a girl but the girl had blue eyes instead of honey also different highlights. The boy said I knew him once but I might have forgotten since it has been many years and the girl I might have seen once but I was very small to remember. Someday I will know everything but for now it is for the best I just know that we are old friends or relatives. They said I would a very powerful pure heart person if I never give up not even if it is very hard. Take care Daphne Alexia Sparks Domino is what the girl said. On the other hand the boy said, "Take care Dragon Flame!"**

 **END OF DREAM**

I woke up to see the rest waking up. I was thinking where or when had someone called me Dragon Flame cause I have this feeling that someone close to me used to call me that but I can't remember who. They asked what happened I said they blacked out and I had enough straight to bring everyone of us to my dorm before I blacked out too.

We then appeared back on the stage we said that we toke a brake but know we are back and now new cloths. Then I put spells around each one with their power source surrounding. The color of the girls and design stayed the same but the dress changed to knee length or for me one that went to my my knees with a transparent cloth going down. The boys had a shirt the same color as the tux shirts with the tie color pants/jeans they had matching jackets. We did our signature shape or animal/plant above each person(Bloom fire, Stella sun/moon, Musa music notes, Aisha water droplet, Flora a rose, Tecna numbers, the boys had there weapon/staff, and I had a dragon). After the show everyone want to talk to us but I transported everyone to my room then we ate pepperoni also three meats pizza and after that every one when to bed. I was thing that we where going to go on vacation for a month this year we where all going to go together to...

 **I have not been able to update since I started school August 24. I was very busy with homework cause I am in seventh grade also I got into a fight with a girl that was my best friend but I got over it. Sorry for not updating my life was kind of crazy and still is. Tomorrow at school September 14,2015 we are going to play the hunger games( I don't know how you spell it) but in a food web version only for seventh graders. I will try and update sooner.**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino**


	9. Chapter 9 Vacation with friendsfamily

**Chapter 9 Vacation with friends/family(ies) visits**

They decided to let us go a boat from each different coast line of each person/peoples kingdom they are from. We would stay at each kingdom for a few days first stop will be Linphea, Andros, Melody, Solaria, Eraklyon, finally Sparks/Domino for a month the to Sparks for a month and part of it to go back to the other places we went to before to good bye to our families. I was the one to drive the boat from each place everything is ready for the trip.

On the trip we shared rooms on the boat in this order Stella with Bloom, Musa with Aisha , Flora with Tecna, Timmy with Helia also Nabu, Sky with Thoren, Brandon with Riven and me that are how the rooms where going to on almost the whole trip except Sparks/Domino. My room had two compartments one part of the room was the boys while the other was my they where separated by a door. We got to Linphea after a whole day.

We would rest for the first day except for Riven, Brandon, and me because we would be go to Solaria to see uncle Radius(not my real uncle). He said he had something for me but to also bring the boys( Riven and Brandon) with me. We went while the rest where resting from the boat ride. I was wearing a yellow strapless dress that goes up to my knees , a white jacket, yellow wedges, braid with a yellow heart clip. Brandon and Riven where wearing a light orange/red shirt, blue pants, normal hair styles. I transported the three of us to Solaria.

My uncle is waiting for us he said that he had to give us something the gives me two different ankle bracelets they had a figure or shape of each different power or kingdom the boys also got ankle bracelets but only one each that looked like my bracelets. We spent the rest of the day talking and playing to enjoy the day but we had to leave. We got back then changed into pajamas to go to sleep.

The next days there we went on hike or just spend time near nature Nabu and Flora were happy to be home for a while. Next was Andros we went swimming a lot I loved that more than everyone else even Aisha because I really like any weather. I was wearing a light purple dress with a blue jacket to Melody we went exploring we hear different kind of music from all over the world Musa made me sing Te Creo a song in Spanish .

Te Creo  
( From Violetta)

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar

Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí  
Hoy me pregunto si amar es así

Mientras algo me hablo de ti  
Mientras algo crecía en mí  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo  
Te quiero  
Te quiero

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo  
Te quiero  
Te quiero

Que me extrañas con tus ojos  
Te creo  
Te creo

Y cuando te acercas no se como actuar  
Parezco una niña me pongo a temblar  
No se que me pasa, no se si es normal  
Si a todas las chicas les pasa algo igual

Mientras algo me hablo de ti  
Mientras algo crecía en mí  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo  
Te quiero  
Te quiero

Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo  
Te quiero  
Te quiero

Que me extrañas con tus ojos  
Te creo  
Te creo

Que me extrañas; que me llamas  
Te creo  
Te creo

Te quiero  
Te quiero  
Ahora se que la tierra es el cielo  
Te quiero  
Te quiero

En tus brazos ya no tengo miedo  
Que me extrañas con tus ojos  
Te creo  
Te creo

Que me extrañas, que me llamas  
Te creo  
Te creo  
No se si hago bien, no se si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no se si callar

My friends loved it I told Musa that sometimes I had that I never get mad at her she just laughs. Next was Solaria mostly we where forced to go shopping that was with aunt Luna and Stella they both love shopping. I luckily got to go with Musa, Riven, Brandon, and Thoren the rest got stuck in one group. We did not shop to much but aunt Luna and Stella did. Mostly everyone that was not used to Solaria got sunburned or stay inside most of the time.

Eraklyon we rested most had sunburns so we could no do to many thing. The ones without sunburns at first where bored until I remembered that I could just heal them sorry guys. Sparks we did almost anything my dad toke us to see what ever we wanted one day my mom Marion toke us to get our future read. We did not go afterwards she got busy. I loved being home again, but it was sad that we had to leave and say bye to everyone before going back to school. We said bye to our family it was sad. Where going to start a new kind of adventure.

 **Mystery/? P.O.V.**

 **I hope that Daphne can stay strong at what is ahead of her I want her to be happier than me because I have suffered a lot. She has a power that no other person has that is why she will be attacked for her power she has a power that no other Princess of Sparks ever had. She does not remember about her twin brother Danial and of her two younger brothers that where separated from the family. She will someday remember all about her past but until that time comes she should be strong.**

 **Daphne P.O.V.**

 **Dream**

 **I just saw a girl that looks like a older be around 16 years old only she has different highlight colors and eye color. Hello Princess you will begin a new journey but this one will be more difficult than it might seem watch you will have a new path to start but not until the time come until then you will learn who I am good bye.**

Wait what do you mean?

 **I decide to update to because it is Halloween so Happy Halloween everyone. With school I have been very busy I will try to update soon and thanks to Cute Cupcake for reviewing also understanding. The song that Musa made Daphne sing is a real song from a TV series called Violetta from Disney channel.**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 Contest

**Chapter 10 Contest**

I have been having strange dreams about a boy that looks like me only he is slightly different also about the girl that I saw over the summer. Now we are having a talent show we are going to for the school two song a group song and a solo. Only some of the groups will go against the other school winners. Musa is going to make me sing the solo she said because I have a lovely singing voice. My group agreed with her they would force me with or without me wanting it like that.

The group song was Friends til the end and I was to sing Supercreativa we got all those song plus another song that they picked out. We got picked out to take place in the contest the clothes we are going to wear our favorite colors either a dress with wedges/heels or pants with a shirt tennis shoes. My hair and eyes will change the color red hair and brown eyes. Our first son will be Friend til the end then Supercreativa and finally Underneath it all.

Friends 'Till The End

Friends till the end  
Never break, never bend  
Friends understand  
Make you smile, hold your hand

Now we're standing together, we're never alone  
And we shine a light wherever we may go

If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so  
You can count on me, count on me  
I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know  
You will always be, always be number one

The first time I sung a song  
Finding my feet, the right melodies to key  
The first time you sung along  
It was real harmony, like you were a part of me

Friends till the end  
Never break, never bend  
Friends understand  
Make you smile, hold your hand

Now we're standing together, we're never alone  
And dreams are alive, gonna keep believing  
The friendship we share like the music we love  
It keeps us together wherever we may go

If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so  
You can count on me, count on me  
I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know  
You will always be, always be

If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so  
You can count on me, count on me  
I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know  
You will always be, always be number one

Now we're standing together, we're never alone  
And dreams are alive gonna keep believing  
The friendship we share like the music we love  
It keep us together wherever we may go

If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so  
You can count on me, count on me  
I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know  
You will always be, always be number one

If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so  
You can count on me, count on me  
I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know  
You will always be, always be

If you need me in a heartbeat, just say so  
You can count on me, count on me  
I will come in a heartbeat 'cause you know  
You will always be, always be number one

Supercreativa

Inexpresiva o automatizada  
Supercreativa o muy apasionada  
Hacer todo por saber quién eres  
Seguir tu camino si así lo prefieres  
Ser quien te gusta, ser transparente  
Ser diferente entre tanta gente  
Seguir un sueño y no detenerse  
Tu luz brilla y ya se enciende

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Yo no soy un zombie  
Yo no soy un ro-bot

Sin chip ni código de barras  
Cantando todo el tiempo voy tocando mi guitarra  
Hacerlo todo para superarse  
Y ser libre en este mundo lleno de disfraces

Ser quien te gusta,ser transparente  
Ser diferente entre tanta gente  
Seguir un sueño y no detenerse  
Tu luz brilla y ya se enciende

Yo no soy un zombie,yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie,yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Yo no soy  
Yo no soy  
Yo no soy un robot

Underneath It All

No, who knows what it's like  
Behind these eyes, behind this mask  
I wish we could rewind and turn back time  
To correct the past  
Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you  
How I fell, but I can't 'cause I'm scared to  
Oh, boy, I wish I could say that

Underneath it all  
I'm still the one you love  
Still the one you're dreaming of  
Underneath it all  
I'm missing you so much  
Baby, let's not give it up

Now, I'm lost in my mind  
Don't want to hide, but I'm can't escape  
I... I want a new start  
'Cause you're my true heart, no more masquerades  
Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you  
How I fell but I can't 'cause I'm scared to  
Oh, boy, I wish I could say that

Underneath it all  
I'm still the one you love  
Still the one you're dreaming of  
Underneath it all  
I'm missing you so much  
Baby, let's not give it up

I don't wanna give this up  
So I'm putting on a show  
'Cause what we have it's true  
And I don't want to let it go  
I know that you feel in love  
Keep it if you can see  
I know one day you will discover  
Underneath it's me

Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you  
How I fell but I can't 'cause I'm scared to  
Oh, boy, I wish I could say that

Underneath it all  
I'm still the one you love  
Still the one you're dreaming of  
Underneath it all  
I'm missing you so much  
Baby, let's not give it up

Let's not give it up

We won they where very impressed that we won out of everyone. They would want us to play at a concert we did not want to they expected something different.

 **So this will be edited later and all the songs are from Violetta from Disney Channel on underneath it all she changes how she looks on when the actress changes her hair and takes off the glasses expect Daphne wear what she had worn on the Chapter of magical show. Next week I have the whole week off from school then I will try to update then I have also have started a poll check it out until later.**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino**


	11. Chapter 11 Change

**Chapter 11 Change**

 **1 ¾ year later**

I have been changing I will start a new road I have started the Sirenix quest. Thoren and me are going to find out everything about our arrange marriage for when we are older. Our birthdays are coming up we are going to turn twelve he is a day younger than me but not many people know. Sky is mad because he thinks that Bloom is dating Andy which is not true.

I will have my birthday party soon for my 12 birthday. My parents will through a big ball to announce that me and Thoren will get marry on my 18 birthday during my coronation even though I might not agree that is how my life will be. It might be sad but that is how my life is going to be I wish we could chose our own path. I feel that I should sing because it can cheer up like always.

Habla Si Puedes

Si es que no puedes hablar  
No te atrevas a volver  
Si te quieres ocultar  
Tal vez te podría ver  
Y el amor  
Que no sabe a quién, ni qué  
Hablarás y tu verdad te abrazará otra vez

Habla si puedes  
Grita que sientes  
Dime a quién quieres  
Y te hace feliz

Si no puedes escuchar  
Anque insistas hablaré  
Si lo quieres mìrame  
Y tus ojos hablarán, tal vez  
Sentirás el amor e irás trás el  
Hablarás si tu verdad te abrazará otra vez

Habla si puedes  
Grita que sientes  
Dime a quién quieres  
Y te hace feliz

Habla si puedes  
Grita si temes  
Dime a quién quieres  
Y te hace feliz

Abrázame  
Quiero despertarme y entender

Habla si puedes  
Grita si temes  
Dime a quién quieres  
Y que haces aquí

Habla si puedes  
Grita que sientes  
Dime a quién quieres  
Y te hace feliz  
Y te hace feliz

Destinada a Brillar

Quién pone límite a deseo  
Cuando si quiere triunfar  
No importa nada lo que quiero  
Es cantar y bailar

La diferencia está aquí adentro  
En mi circuito mental  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar

Oh, oh, oh, somos el éxito  
Oh, oh, oh, somos magnéticos  
Oh, oh, oh, somos lo máximo  
Como sea, donde sea  
Voy a llegar

¿Quién le pone límite al deseo, cuando se quiere triunfar?  
No importa nada lo que quiero  
Es cantar y bailar

La diferencia está aquí adentro  
En mi circuito mental  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar

Oh, oh, oh, somos el éxito  
Oh, oh, oh, somos magnéticos  
Oh, oh, oh, somos lo máximo  
Como sea donde sea  
Voy a llegar

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Supercreativa

Inexpresiva o automatizada  
Supercreativa o muy apasionada  
Hacer todo por saber quién eres  
Seguir tu camino si así lo prefieres  
Ser quien te gusta, ser transparente  
Ser diferente entre tanta gente  
Seguir un sueño y no detenerse  
Tu luz brilla y ya se enciende

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Yo no soy un zombie  
Yo no soy un ro-bot

Sin chip ni código de barras  
Cantando todo el tiempo voy tocando mi guitarra  
Hacerlo todo para superarse  
Y ser libre en este mundo lleno de disfraces

Ser quien te gusta,ser transparente  
Ser diferente entre tanta gente  
Seguir un sueño y no detenerse  
Tu luz brilla y ya se enciende

Yo no soy un zombie,yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie,yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Vivo como siento y eso me hace cambiar  
Soy diferente, única, única

Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Hago mi camino y descubro quién soy  
Yo no soy un zombie, yo no soy un robot  
Yo no soy  
Yo no soy  
Yo no soy un robot

I feel mosh better.

 **Time shipped June 13**

Today is my birthday the whole group will be together. We ate then shopped for presents and clothes. All of a sudden we where sucked into a portal then we saw Darkar he attacked us I transformed into my Harmonix( which is like Bloom but light green and light blue flames as the design) we battled then at the end Thoren was hit badly he...

 **So I will let you guess what happen next I will post a new chapter I going out of the country but I will try to update before I leave and song from Violetta series. Also will post my new story tomorrow**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino**


	12. Chapter 12 Flashback

**Chapter 12 Flashback**

 **LAST TIME:**

 **Today is my birthday the whole group will be together. We ate then shopped for presents and clothes. All of a sudden we where sucked into a portal then we saw Darkar he attacked us I transformed into my Harmonix( which is like Bloom but light green and light blue flames as the design) we battled then at the end Thoren was hit badly he...**

 **NOW:**

Where am I Thoren was just hurt. Hello princess said a voices of a boy around my age. You will be able to see something but you will forget once you wake form this. So please do not go into shock. This will come through your eyes on your third birthday.

 **Our parents are throwing us a grand ball for our birthday and today my brother and me are going to spend the whole day together getting ready for the party and I am letting my brother chose our clothes. He chose the color yellow/gold and light blue capes. I put on a light blue dress with wedges on that are also light blue my hair is is a bun and to top it off I had on my birth necklace that is heart shape that is yellow but sometimes blue with little diamonds with gold also golden chain with silver at the end. My brother was wearing blue jeans with light green shirt with light green tennis shoes his hair was spike and he topped it with his fire shape necklace the chain is the same as my chain.**

 **We spend the day in the garden and in the treasury looking, talking, also playing around. We did not get ready for the ball until there was one hour leaved for the ball so we sneaked into my room scene we where going to get ready there for the ball I made our clothes that I made appeared on us my brother had a tux that was black with a yellow/gold shirt with black shoes his necklace and spike hair also a mask I was wearing a yellow/gold dress with white high heels my necklace on blue earrings also my dragon bracelet with small pigtails with hair down also mask on ( Daphne's hair style and mask when she got her human body back in season 5 episode 26).**

 **The announcer first announced my parents Queen Marion and King Oritel of Sparks/Domino. Then he announced Prince Danial and Princess Daphne of Sparks the birthday people then everyone was very confuse because we had on capes with little hair out but the other twins highlights was the hair showing. My mother did not know about our hair so she though that we were the other sibling while my dad was watching laughing his head of because he could tell the difference between us because I was wearing heels. My dad said let the ball begin my parents started dancing together and the they announced the rest of the royal families that had not arrive yet that they were here.**

 **Then all of a sudden my mother had the microphone and was say that Prince Danial is going to get married to Princess Diaspro when they are older. After that my dad had the microphone and said that Princess Daphne is going to get married to Prince Thoren. We then started to properly introduce ourselves my brother told me telepathically to introduce both of us I said "My name is Daphne Alexia Sparks Domino and my brother's name is Danial Alexis Sparks Domino". Then boy with dark brown hair with green highlights, green eyes, fairs skin said his name is Thoren Eraklyon after that the girl with a darker shade then me and my bother hair color sliver highlights, red ruby color eyes said her name was Diaspro Amber Ruby Isis. We were around the same age except for Diaspro she was six months of age younger than the rest of us.**

 **Then a crash was heard and a man appeared he said that his name was Valtor and he is a dark wizard that came for the Dragon Flame. My brother said that he would never get the power and then started to attack with his power he told me to transform into my charmix form ( it is a light blue dress with light green that was above my knees my hair was in a bun also a flame clip white flat shoes). I started to concentrate my magic to us my will power to control him but he started to to attack my brother with advance wizard training that only I had us a little scene I trained more than my brother so I knew how to over power it. I telepathically told my brother that we had to us our fairy magic to defeat or at least weaken him but then he had my brother weak. I told Valtor that I would take my brother's place if my brother was release from his grasp. He said that he want the Dragon Flame and the Kingdom of Sparks but I said no and that I was not the next the in line for the kingdom of Sparks. Then he said he would destroy my brother but I then blocked the hit with dragon energy but still got hit the I earned my Enchantix (I had a short skirt with a short shirt that had one side way strap that showed my flat stomach that is fare color skin my hair was in a ponytail that had a dragon headband yellow with blue Enchantix shoes also had on blue sparkly gloves).**

 **When my brother saw me he was shocked and very happy for me but that did not last long because Valtor used the distraction to attack my brother before I could warn him of the attack before it was to late to stop the attack. My brother fated and I caught him before he fell to the ground. I the said Light dragon energy and Dark dragon (at the same time) then released it towards Valtor out of rage my hair was fire red color my eyes also had red added to them. After the attack Valtor disappeared without a trace.**

 **I saw that my brother was waking up I ran over to him to see if was alright after the attack. He was very weak because I could feel his magic. Danial started by saying," This is the end of my life Dragon Flame please promise me that you will never forget that I am always with you even if you can not see and never give up hope on yourself even when everyone is bring you down because you are the only one like you by big sis sorry I have to leave". I tried to bring him back but it was to late and then my mom said that I kill my brother because if it wasn't for me he would be alive. After the ball was over my mother told me to go and get my suit case ready because I was to go to study at a school for girls.**

Wait how come I forgot about. That is for you to find out why but everything will be clear later.

 **So that is the new chapter sorry I was gone for a why so sorry. Will update again soon But what should Thoren's fate be. Review me your thoughts**

 **Daphne Sparks Domino**


End file.
